5 Oneshots
by OpiumPoppy
Summary: Five unrelated oneshots based on songs. Simples. XD
1. Finders Keepers

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or the song Finders Keepers

Series of oneshots based on random songs on shuffle from windows media player, five because I'm doing ten but alternating between Startrek and Merlin so the other five are in a different story.

The first line of this song is: You've got a nerve, giving me the cold shoulder

* * *

Finders Keepers by You Me At Six

"He's got a nerve!" Arthur thought moodily.

Morgana could see the prince sulking in the courtyard watching Merlin's action for the better part of the day.

Merlin had been giving Arthur the cold shoulder since last evening when the pair had come back from the orchards and she wanted to know why. She summoned Merlin to her quarters.

"So why have you and my _dear _brother fallen out?"

"Well, there was this apple and I really wanted it but it was right at the top and I'm useless at climbing trees so I asked Arthur to fetch it, but the royal prat ate it!"

"Finders keepers," said a voice from the doorway. Predictably Arthur had followed his manservant.

"Technically Merlin found it, Arthur." Morgana frowned.

"That's what I said!"

"What?! But....-" Arthur spluttered.

"You'll have to pay him back, Arthur."

Merlin smirked and his eyes narrowed. "I know exactly the way...." He pushed Arthur back into the hallway and shutting the door in his face turned to plot with the King's ward.

Outside Arthur paled.


	2. The Ghost of You

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or the song _The Ghost of You_

Deathfic (sorry) based on the song The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance, the lyrics at the end have been altered slightly, I was also going to get rid of the modern slang but that would have messed up the syllables. Sorry, I couldn't get all the spaces to stay when I saved my editing so all the verses for the song have blended together and stuff :(

I was going to publish two chapters so that you could skip if you wanted but I've been swamped with coursework and assessments! ARGH! I never want anything to do with Macbeth again!

* * *

The Ghost of You

Morgana sat statuesque at her window seat looking out awaiting the return of Gwen, her ever-faithful maidservant.

She sat; hand poised above the parchment she had requested weeks ago, an order of service forgotten beneath it.

She stared, waiting for a figure to walk up the castle steps baring a handpicked bouquet.

She waited for the quiet opening of her chamber door; for a floral scent to drift across the room.

She waited for what would never come.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably by the tray of food Morgana had yet to touch or acknowledge.

Merlin stood just inside the room, to the left of the door with tears silently spilling from his eyes reliving the same conversation he would dwell on as long as the lady remained so.

"_Morgana!"_

"_Ah, Merlin," she smiled pleasantly not noticing his tone of voice "Have you seen Gwen around?"_

"_She's gone."_

"_Gone?"_

_Yes, gone, missing, we can't find her!"_

"_But, it's three o'clock! She only went for flowers."_

"_Flowers? Ok, we'll search there again." He turned to leave._

"_Merlin! The lake! She said by the lake today, she wanted to see the willow."_

"_Okay, I know the place. Thank you!" He called running off._

Morgana made a single stroke on the parchment, eyes flashing gold; she did not even move to dip the quill in ink. Arthur hurried forwards to her side, looking down. "I...." he whispered.

He thought back to the day after Gwen had disappeared.

_Arthur stood in the throne room on his father's left side, who was seated._

_The king was talking to Gaius and Merlin was present, stood against the wall, an equal distance from the physician and the Prince._

_All of a sudden the doors flew open and Morgana ran to Merlin and clutched his shirt, she cried desperately into his neckerchief._

_She gasped for breath between sobs and utterances of her dream – the dream she knew, but did not accept, as a vision – a vision of Gwen's fate._

"_So much water, s-so much water," She gulped down the air she knew her friend to have been denied "Water everywhere, where it shouldn't be. Water where there should be air!"_

She did not speak but to utter those words until the funeral; there was no burial; there was no body to bury.

Afterwards, she didn't speak at all.

Arthur stepped back needing to calm down, it was Merlin who, trembling slightly, took up the position.

Morgana wrote fluidly, her eyes glowing continuously.

Her hand was barely moving, forming mark after mark, word after word, sentence – no line after line.

One line....

Two lines....

Four....

Merlin read the carefully penned words, chokingly, hesitantly. He read each line of painstakingly composed poetry then turned to a frozen Arthur in shock.

I never said I'd lie in wait forever

If I died we'd be together

I can't always just forget her

At the end of the world

The last thing I see

You are never coming home

And all the things that you never ever told me

All the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me

All the wounds that are ever gonna scar me

All the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

when I fall.


	3. New Shoes

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or New Shoes or Paolo Nutini or the faeries because I'm not sure what would happen to me if I said they did.

Based on the lines:

Hey, I put some new shoes on and suddenly everything's right

I said, hey, I put some new shoes on and everybody's smiling it's so inviting

(and)

Take me walking through these streets, where bright lights and angels meet

--

This is my favourite chap :) so i hope u enjoy it

* * *

New Shoes by Paolo Nutini

Merlin got out of bed just before dawn and had this sense of immense rightness with the world. He had this sense that nothing would go magically wrong today.

He felt great.

Needless to say his mood wasn't anything to do with the fact that it was his birthday, no, it didn't factor at all.

Hopping around the small room, Merlin hurriedly got dressed, pulling on his blue shirt and wrapping his customary neckerchief around to rest on his collarbones, there was a slight difference, it was green, Gwen had given it to him yesterday as an early gift. He pulled on his familiar boots and felt himself sink into them; however, as he turned and began to walk towards the door something didn't feel right.

Being Merlin he didn't decide _these don't suit me _or _they are falling apart_ but instead said

"These boots don't go with my new neckerchief."

The problem, he thought as he sat down to pull them off, is I only own one pair.

Then he spied a package – **the **package.

The package that he had been sent by his mother, the same package Gaius had forbade him from opening until today.

Merlin eyed it from the bed; it did seem to be the right size....

With a tingle of skin and a release of power suddenly, there it was, in his lap.

***Begging* **to be opened.

They were new shoes; they were gorgeous new boots with a soft sheen in a beautiful dark brown – almost black – shade.

Mum must have saved for ages!

Merlin couldn't get them on fast enough. Despite their newness they were soft and comfortable; no breaking in required.

Merlin hummed his way to the castles balcony overlooking the courtyard and the great city of Camelot. Merlin wasn't interested in this greatness – he was looking at the sunrise, it took his breath away, he really needed wake earlier. He ignored the voices of Gaius and the royal prat as they sounded in his mind telling him the same thing.

-oOo-

Arthur walked through the castle loosely holding a slightly rumpled package; he had previously been clutching it rather nervously. He had been to the physician's office but finding Merlin's tower room empty and having no idea where he might have gone Arthur had decided the walk up to the battlements and see the sunrise.

Thus Arthur was confronted with the silhouetted form of his manservant; who was glowing. Literally, all the golden colours swan around his slender frame and reminded Arthur of Merlin's eyes, in those rare moments when they weren't the usual crystalline blue but something different, dangerous, _forbidden_....

And then Merlin turned around, Arthur wondered briefly how Merlin could be so useless at hunting with hearing that good; Merlin's eyes slid downwards and came to rest at Arthur's hips, at that level anyway.

"Is that for me?" Merlin asked eagerly, he walked forwards his eyes glinting, now level with the prince's.

Arthur's whole frame tensed and his fingers once again clutched at the present impressing a whole new set of creases into it.

The same present which was held level with his hips. Arthur blushed.

(A/N: I hope none of my lovely innocent readers followed the same thought process as dear Arthur, no? Of course you didn't....)

-oOo-

"Arthur?"

"Y-yes! It's yours, don't open it now though."

"I won't." 'Of course I won't....'

"I'm not giving it to you." Arthur said stubbornly.

"You must have been planning to; why else would you bring it!"

"That doesn't matter, I've changed my mind." Arthur walked past Merlin, his usual arrogant smirk back in place; he leaned on the parapet and watched the sun climb ever higher. It wasn't long before Merlin joined him, seemingly willing to forget the present for now and they stood together in companionable silence.

-oOo-

Merlin smiled as he practically skipped down a little known forest path, at least he hoped it was a path; he personally had never been down here before. He was sleepy yet fully aware of all around him; he felt the reassuring weight of a gold chain with a delicate "M" affixed to the end – his gift from Arthur and he remembered his party.

Organised and planned by Morgana and her faithful maidservant but apparently Arthur's original idea; it had been a success.

Merlin actually laughed out loud at the memories of the party, especially Morgana drinking the last of the drinks, Gwen's face when she had finally toppled over was priceless; he would be sure to avoid the lady tomorrow, Morgana with a hangover was a frightening thought.

Finally, our favourite sorcerer came to rest in a large clearing, it seemed to be awash with fireflies to the untrained eye but Merlin was different, he sensed the calm undercurrent in the air and began to back out of the space. It was overgrown with beautiful flowers of all seasons, it was emerald green and mystical purple, it was lit up from the inside out with yellow light which spelled out 'nature' 'beautiful', it was – more importantly – awash with magic.

The old magic.

FAERY magic.

Merlin didn't have such an extensive knowledge of magical beings as Gaius but even he knew not the mess with the faeries; flighty, temperamental and vicious when provoked, even a being of magic as himself would not be seen as a friend.

He tripped; obviously the morning's feelings of innate rightness were misplaced.

A large proportion of the light disappeared into the undergrowth, a few of the brightest lights stayed, they drifted closer and Merlin could see the differences, they all wore wreaths bearing a single flower as a centrepiece, two wore purple flowers Merlin couldn't name or place and two wore delicate orange blossoms. Each coloured pair had a smaller faery by them, 'children' he realised. The faery princess (as he had recognised the others as kings and queens of their respective realms; just his luck to stumble in on an important event) wore a yellow flower, whilst the prince who hovered by his purple crowned father wore a blue flower.

"Your glade is very beautiful," Merlin let out, trying to hide his fear "I'm sorry for interrupting."

The queens did not look appeased by their husbands looked thoughtfully at him, he did not speak the fae language but he could tell they sensed his power and knew it to be strong.

As if stealing herself the princess walked forward, her feet touching nothing but air as her wings fluttered softly keeping her aloft. She had pale blue skin and a deep indigo dress; she had orange flowers winding up her arms and wore nothing on her feet.

Her mother turned to watched her go with worry, distrust and uncertainty on her tiny face; she fixed her gaze on Merlin but did not move forward.

"Emrys." the faery girl's voice came, quiet and ethereal, she looked at her father who nodded once before turning back and curtseying slowly. Merlin just stared.

She waited poised, still and beautiful as realisation dawned, she wanted to dance! Merlin scrambled to his feet as fast as he could manage then bowed back, maintaining eye contact.... and they danced.

He could see other faery folk rising out of the grass and emerging from flower heads in the corner of his eyes, as they spun, he got lost in the whirl of colours and movement, feeling and life in its purest form. He sensed the presence and joy of the other faeries and he turned for what seemed like hours.

-oOo-

Just outside the glade, Arthur watched the man he loved through a gap in the trees. He watched Merlin as he joyfully danced surrounded by a melee of light, it was music made visible. He had seen the pale blue light go to Merlin and witnessed everything. Arthur was not surprised, he knew Merlin was special, he already suspected magic and what he was seeing was truly magical.

As if enchanted Arthur stepped into the clearing, the throng of faeries loosened, allowing him to enter their midst. Merlin looked confused as the magic seemed to fade, lulling into a gentle throb, the danced slowed and his eyes dimmed then he caught sight of the prince, the object of his unrequited love.

Arthur did not look at Merlin but instead stepped forward and bowed graciously to the pale blue princess. She smiled and floated back, then all his attention was on Merlin as he took him in his arms and they danced until the sky lightened, creating a music of their own.

Maybe his love wasn't so unrequited Merlin thought as they padded softly through the streets of Camelot, their boots made soft sounds against the cobbles.

_I put some new shoes on and suddenly everything's right.... _


	4. Love Like Winter

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the song Love Like Winter

This is based on Love Like Winter by the wonderful AFI

**Based on the lines from the song:**

Here its December everyday

Press your lips to the statues and surely you'll stay

For of sugar and ice I am made

She exhales vanilla lace

She wanted love, I taste of blood.

She bit my lip, and drank my war

(and)

Love like winter hope you enjoy reading it, I enjoyed writing it, lol, had to raise the rating

* * *

Love Like Winter

"merlin? Merlin?! MERLIN!!" Gaius shook the still asleep figure in the bed.

Merlin lay sprawled out on his small bed with his limbs hanging out in random directions; his tunic had ridden up and the sheets were bunched up around his hips; there was a small marking on his left side - this is what Gaius was worried about.

W-what, mmm... Gaius, don't wanna get up," he mumbled blearily "OW!" he shrieked, Gaius had unceremoniously tipped him onto the floor.

'_Fine, I'm up....' _Merlin grumbled in his mind.

"Follow me." said Gaius already out of the door.

Merlin began to follow the physician out the room, as he descended the stairs he reflected on the dream he had been having:

_He was stood in the outer fringes of the forest, where the trees were spaced out enough that the snowfall had managed to blanket the ground. It was not snowing anymore but the crisp calmness that came with a new fall still remained. Strange transparent statues of ice and spun sugar surrounded him; they were in exotic ethereal unidentifiable patterns. Merlin mourned the destruction that awaited the figures; for he knew with the thaw the snow would be gone and neither could these pillars of beauty remain._

'_Emrys....' a voice like the breath of a gentle breeze swirled around him_

'_Do not mourn what has yet to pass enjoy what still lingers with us – live in the moment!'_

_Merlin turned calmly as he felt a presence, a dark figure stood, their image distorted by the twisting shape of ice they stood behind. The hooded person stepped out from the shelter and turned as if looking at Merlin from under their obscured lashes. Standing close to the sugary form, the person ran their tongue all the way up a protruding shape._

_Merlin breathing quickened, despite the cold air his breath did not cloud and his skin felt heated, there was a different, an intense undertone to the heavy calmness now, the figure straightened. Merlin stared at the rosy lips which smirked from beneath the hood._

_The women approached Merlin and drew down her hood revealing blond hair of a strange unique lightness and dark mahogany eyes. Before he could wonder at her familiarity she acted and the rest passed in a blur._

_Red lips sought his and the muffled thump of heavy fabric hitting white softness could barely be heard, her breath smelt like vanilla and when she withdrew Merlin thought the white puffs resembled the most delicate lace. She was like a goddess, like the beautiful winter after it had fully left the dampness and drudgery of autumn. _

_He loved winter._

_And she loved like winter; loved as only winter could._

_Her hot breath returned and she bit his lower lip drawing red which she allowed to drip; marring the white snow, then she began to suck, drawing out his life blood. Merlin's eyes fluttered and his knees trembled, he clutched her closer for balance and before the whiteness took him he registered smouldering parallel lines burn down his left side leaving it red and raw-looking as she drew her icy nails down his skin. The burn ignited into a phoenix plume near his hipbone and then, nothing._

Merlin snapped out his daze to look into the worried face of his wrinkled mentor, in some ways the situation was similar to earlier that morning. He looked around to see he had finished descending the stairs and was stood beside Gaius in his usual place; the desk was void of lumpy porridge though or even the many scrolls of parchment. It was instead home to only the usual physicians' medicine making equipment and a single book.

"Merlin, that mark on your left side, was it there yesterday?"

The raven haired boy lifted his tunic to look, four red lines were in evidence and below them a design which he could liken to a dragon but was also reminiscent to a spark-like star; the symbol of magic in the old language.

"Whoa, I thought that was a dream..."

Gaius looked up from the book to fix Merlin with a piercing stare "I think that a seductress has invaded your dreams."

"A seductress?"

"Yes, a powerful creature of unknown origins, they feast on human flesh but for some reason they cannot venture out into the wider world, they are confined to their lairs and attempt, mostly successfully, to lure people to them, they must eat at least one decently sized human a half-century, they can eat other meats but they can only lure sentient beings.

They are creatures of magic but they can only use it to invade dreams, indentify marks and for telepathy. Also, they prefer the taste of sorcerers because of the magick I imagine, they retain the powers of the sorcerer they eat but cannot access it. If the powers of a seductress could be harnessed the wielder would be nearly as powerful as you, more so if they had a fair amount of power to begin with.

They prefer virgins so they can, erm, feast on them in other ways prior to the actual eating and seductresses are, except in very special cases, always female or, at the very least, appear to be.

Here, read this."

Merlin was at a loss as to why he would need further information than had been given but, nevertheless, obliged.

"Wait, those special cases, they're-"

"Wizards, yes, as you've read, in some cases sorcerers have managed to learn to temporarily become seductresses, however the amount of power needed for this is a lot, they cannot use magic in any other way whilst seducing their mark; that includes disguising their appearance. Merlin, this is important, did you recognise the person?"

"Yes, I don't know exactly.... I can't focus on the face as a whole, but they were familiar...."

"Listen, don't think about it today, try not the dwell on this at all whilst away from me; they have already marked you and if this isn't a natural born seductress then you will have more to fear than being devoured if you wander off to find them."

"Yeah, I get you...." _Blond, they had blond hair, lovely and pale and beautiful and...._

"Hey! Merlin, your mind is wandering off, you were _far _away then, whole leagues, I'd say. For your sake it had better not have been in the lair of some seductress!"

* * *

This obviously isn't finished, not sure if I should continue it; it was intended just as a oneshot, if you liked it then please tell and I'll start working on future chapters :) By the way, I know I'm meant to just be using shuffle but any song suggestions for the last oneshot are welcome, thanks x

Oh and please review :)


	5. United Front

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or the song United Front by Arrested Development. I always end up listening to them on sunny days :)

Based on the chorus: United we stand, united we fall, united we plan as a united front.

I'm so sad! It's the last chapter (granted I should have finished this ages ago) but :c too bad I didn't finished it with something happy and fluffy, oh well, not my style ;) after all 2/5 of these are deathfics, BLAME WINDOWS MEDIA PLAYER (or my music taste :s) ARGH! Never mind! ON WITH THE FIC! Bye, until I feel like writing Merlin again (possibly continuing oneshot 4).

* * *

United Front

Gwen stood tall in a torn brown dress, she held a sword and had a shield; this was her body's only protection. However, she was determined that with her father's sword skills, taught meticulously to her throughout childhood, that it wouldn't even come to use.

Morgana was poised regally, her eyes glowing and unseeingly piercing. The gold sequins on her dress winked miserably in comparison to the pure magic which leaked from her body. She was sat astride a horse with a bow and a more than half empty quiver, a sword, three hidden daggers (where no gentleman would even think to look) and long velvet black gloves. She also had a handkerchief, it was not for decor nor the favour of a young lady, Morgana really disliked her daggers being dirtied.

It was sure to be crimson by day's end.

Arthur was next to her in full armour including his Pendragon tunic; he left off only the restricting riding cape. His blond hair was matted and his face mud streaked but his eyes glinted dangerously. Already unsheathed, the sword of his father shone in his right hand, it reflected more light than appeared to hit it.

Merlin was a steadying presence to not only his friends or the six knights left stood behind them, but to the entire army. He did not stand straight and his startlingly blue eyes did not flash gold, he stood with his hands clutched behind his back and his head humbly bowed. The only things marking him as different were the strange markings emblazed across his back; one, a spark-like star, the symbol of magic and the other, a heavily stylised dragon. They pronounced him as sorcerer, as the last remaining dragon master.

_--_

_An arrow whizzed past Arthur's head and buried itself in front of Morgana, in the enemy she was tirelessly duelling. When it sunk deeply into the man's calf she used the distraction to dispatch him then stepped back out the danger zone, it was not a Camelot arrow._

_The next arrow passed in front of her a little higher, it had a marker on it, the archer obviously wanted to know his or her prize, Morgana watch in morbid curiosity and then shocked horror as it found it's mark._

_--_

"_THE KING IS DEAD!"_

_A horn blared and the cry went out, once, twice, three times it rang throughout the camp._

_Arthur came out from his father's tent with dry eyes and a bloodied sword, he clutched it by the blade, all present worried that not all the blood was from the battle. Merlin nodded and the crowd acknowledged it, those who knew of his powers trusted the sorcerer to heal the prince and those who didn't were quickly informed and smiled their approval of the clumsy manservant._

_Half an hour later Merlin took his superiors hands in his own and banished the raw wounds as the horn and its master blared out the news once again._

_Another 30 minutes passed to find the four huddled together freezing at each repetition of the king's passing. Silent tears dripped; on two faces for the passing of a father, on the other two's at the grief their friends were forced to suffer._

_Another 31 minutes had them glancing nervously at each other, the tent's flap and Uther's sword which lay still blood splattered. _

_If you cared to look again you would see Gwen sleeping in Morgana's tearful embrace whilst visions of a brighter future played behind her closed lids. You would see Merlin laying down a shined sword to stroke the blond head in his lap calming a fitful sleep._

___ _

Before entering 'The End' as Merlin had dubbed what Morgana had predicted would be the final battle they each prepared themselves in their own special ways to fight Uther's last war. Gwen disappeared for several hours only to come back with breakfast and Morgana's favourite horse which she had painstakingly searched for then groomed and prepared for battle.

Morgana cleaned her daggers (and disappeared into the tent to hide them on her body), replaced her white handkerchief and slipped on above-the-elbow gloves. She claimed it felt improper to go without mourning clothes of some degree in the circumstances and that a veil would compromise her fearsome factor.

Arthur looked at Merlin apologetically before polishing the sword once again, throwing away his scabbard and then just sitting silently with it laid reverently across his lap.

Merlin, however, made his way through most of the food that Gwen brought, then, to alleviate his boredom; he periodically incinerated what may have been the remainder of Arthur's portion.

__

Gwen, the ever-faithful servant girl; Morgana, the ward and closet seer of Camelot's late King Uther; Arthur, the destined king and peacekeeper of Albion and Merlin, loyal, clumsy servant with the greatest power ever to be enclosed within a mortal, stood together as equals in the face of a common enemy.

They stood as an united front, the same words echoing through all their minds, _'United we stand, united we fall,"_

The knights tensed, the whole company felt as though they stood on a blade of thinnest ice.

Camelot's people were silent. The sound of the opposition faded from weary ears; the birds were hushed; the insects stilled their movements; even the fairies rested gossamer-thin wings, then

A single horn blast

"_as a united front."_

they surged forwards as one.

* * *

Just had to beg for some last minute reviews, let me feel the love please, I'm not feeling it D: Come on, it'll probably be months before another update (I totally didn't say that)....


End file.
